


Why waste a drop of the wine

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [17]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s05e14 Life is a Cabaret, Fluff, M/M, POV David Rose, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: But none of that stops the air from being sucked out of his chest when he gets to the Capitol and sees Patrick ready to go on as the Emcee.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 16
Kudos: 203
Collections: Sexy Cabaret Feelings





	Why waste a drop of the wine

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr prompt from user rosebuddsmotel: [50 types of kisses "#3: A breathy demand 'Kiss me' and what the other person does to respond" AND "#21: a chaste kiss given to each other because they are in mixed company", which was a hell of a combo!](https://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/post/623568801936654336/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts).
> 
> Three guesses where the title is from, given the episode tag 😉

David thought he was prepared.

As little sense as it makes, if he knew he wouldn’t be prepared, he could have prepared for  _ that. _ But no. Arrogantly, he assumed he’d be fine; he’s seen the film of Cabaret a thousand times, has watched Patrick rehearse, saw a blurry photo of him in his costume that Stevie snapped backstage without Patrick noticing.

But none of that stops the air from being sucked out of his chest when he gets to the Capitol and sees Patrick getting ready to go on as the Emcee.

Maybe if they hadn’t just gotten engaged — if they hadn’t spent all of last night and a decent portion of the morning kissing and touching and whispering  _ fiancé _ to each other in the dark — he would have been okay. But, in all honesty, probably not. David’s pretty sure it’s not the thrill of forever that makes his skin crackle when he walks into the green room and Patrick looks up at him from where he’s crouched down tying his shoelaces, his expressive eyes ringed with eyeliner, making them stand out more than usual as they light up when they land on David. 

He’s three steps into the room, fully intending to hoist Patrick up onto the counter and find out just how sturdy those suspenders are, when he hears footsteps behind him and he remembers with a jolt where he is.

“Hi, David!” one of the Kit Kat girls — Joy? Jenna? — says as she sits down next to Patrick and starts fussing with her hair. “Doesn’t Patrick look amazing?”

Patrick scrubs the back of his head. “Thanks, Jade,” he says awkwardly; even under the heavy stage makeup, David can tell he’s blushing. He turns back to David with a smirk, obviously reading the look on his face loud and clear. “Hi.”

David crosses over to him and gives him a quick peck on the lips, not trusting himself with anything else. “You do look amazing,” he says quietly, and Patrick grins. Before either of them can say anything else the rest of the cast piles into the room, sans Stevie, and David finds himself explaining the whole sorry saga of their missing leading lady.

They needn’t have worried. Stevie arrives on time and the show is incredible; Stevie makes him cry, and Patrick makes him… feel something, all right. David is regretting their interrupted moment earlier more than ever by the time the curtain falls, and he makes a beeline for backstage as soon as his mom has taken her extensive final bows. He can get away with a more bruising kiss this time in the spirit of congratulations, so he does, and if he clings to Patrick a bit longer than is entirely seemly afterwards that’s nobody’s business but theirs. If he asks Patrick in an undertone to keep the eyeliner on, well, that’s no one’s business either.

His dad invites the cast and crew back to the motel to celebrate and everyone files out. David follows Patrick, assuming they’re heading for the parking lot, but to his surprise Patrick pulls him around to the side of the building. 

“God, the way you were looking at me when you walked in,” he whispers, his back to the wall as he tugs David closer. “I know we need to go, I just need— kiss me,” he finishes in a rush. And they’re in public, so David can’t quite kiss him the way he wanted to before the show. But he can give his fiancé a kiss that is full of promises for tonight, and tomorrow, and for the rest of their lives — so that’s exactly what he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
